theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Lily's Nightmare
This is my 3rd fanfiction posted (10th if my first fanfic being split into 8 parts count). I have worked on this for 2 months, and I have gotten it done just in time before Halloween. Enjoy Reading (Lily is heard crying loudly after waking up in the middle of the night.) Lisa: Ugh, this is the 3rd time in a row this week. (The rest of the siblings enter Lisa and Lily’s room.) Lori: (sighs) Lily is literally at it again? Lola: I can’t take any more of this, it’s the 3rd time Lily’s interrupted my beauty sleep. Luna: What is it that’s making Lily wake up so late? Lucy: I don’t know what it is, but her crying has now been giving me a headache for 3 nights straight. (Lori picks Lily up from her crib.) Lori: There there Lily, you were just having a bad dream, again. Leni: I don’t get it; I thought comforting her from her bad dream would work like it did the last two days. Lisa: And it seems trying comfort Lily again and again from her bad dream isn’t going to work anymore. Lana: If only Luan was here to cheer Lily up. Lincoln: Too bad she’s at the hospital with a broken arm and leg. Lola: Is there any way to stop Lily’s crying from happening every morning, especially when it’s this early? Leni: Lily can’t help it, she’s only a baby. She couldn’t even be able tell us what’s making her wake up. Luna: Maybe she can’t, but maybe she can show us what’s causing her to wake up. Lincoln: Hey, good thinking. Lana: I think I know what you’re talking about. I can get my spare crayons. Lori: So Lily can just draw what she’s seeing in her dream? Hmm, that’s a pretty great idea you’ve given out Luna. (The sun is soon up, and the 10 Loud kids are all at the living room.) Lincoln: Okay Lily, here is some paper, and some crayons for you to draw on. (Lincoln gives Lily the said paper and crayons.) Lori: Now we’d like for you to draw what you’ve been seeing in your dream. (Lily takes a gray crayon to draw what looks to be the shape of a cloud along with head and legs, then she takes a black crayon to draw stripes on the head and legs, then she takes a blue crayon to draw lines from the cloud-like shape. Lily finishes and shows her older siblings the drawing of what she saw in her dream.) Leni: What is that? Lynn: I think it’s just some kind of storm cloud. Luna: That may be, but then there’s a head of an animal that I can’t quite find out what. Lori: Look closer, there are also legs of this creature and you can even see that there’s supposed to be stripes on this thing. Lana: Oh, I know what it is, it’s a tiger. Lucy: It sure does look like one. Lincoln: A tiger? It couldn’t be. Lana: But it is. Just look, the head that Lily drew is meant to look like the head of a cat, and the black stripes of this creature makes it look like a tiger. Lynn: Oh, is that what you’re trying to show us Lily? (Lily nods her head for yes.) Lana: You see? I was right. Luna: You sure do know a lot about animals. Lana: I know a lot about every animal. Lisa: Of course, a storm cloud in the form of a tiger. Clearly you can see lightning coming out from what looks to be its mouth, and then there’s lightning coming out from other sides of its cloud body. Lincoln: And that must be what’s scaring Lily in her dream. Lynn: But three nights in a row? Something else has got to have scared Lily, not just… this tiger thing. (Lily shakes her head for “no,” points to the drawing of the tiger, holds up three fingers, covers her face, and then gives a “go to sleep” expression.) Luna: Did anybody get what Lily’s trying to say? Lincoln: I can understand what Lily is trying to say. She’s saying that tiger she just showed to us "has" been in her dreams for three nights straight, now she’s afraid to go to sleep. (Lily nods her head for yes.) Lisa: What if we go in Lily’s dream, and help our youngest sibling deal with the problem. Lola: And just how do you think we can do that? Lisa: I have worked on an invention that will allow us to travel into any dream of the person that’s dreaming. I had just completed it days ago; unfortunately I didn’t get the chance to test it out on anyone just yet. You want to take a look? (Cut to the Loud kids now at Lisa and Lily’s room with something that’s hidden in tarp.) Lisa: This is a machine that will allow us access to other people’s dreams; behold! (Reveals the machine) I call it the dream travel-o-tron. Lynn: So how does it work? Lisa: We will simply be sent to a person’s dream via helmets that are connected to this machine, with them, all of us can enter Lily’s dream, and put a stop to whatever creature haunts the dreams of our baby sister. Lana: Which that creature is a tiger. Lori: Lisa, are you sure this is going to work? Lisa: In case of any future malfunctions on any other inventions I make, I have taken further precautions. One of them being in case of any of these helmets left unused it’s best they be disconnected from the other dream travelling helmets. I have made 10 of these helmets which will let us travel to another person’s dream, and this machine here will take us to that very dream, while the other helmet that’s connected on the left side of the machine will be worn by the person that’s dreaming. I was originally going to test this by going into one of your dreams, but it seems I don’t need to. Of course, I do have to take precaution. Since Luan is not here, I have to disconnect one of the helmets from that machine. Lucy: Let’s hope you know what you’re doing. Lincoln: Now for the hard part, getting Lily to sleep. (As the sun sets, the Loud kids try to get Lily to sleep, but Lily doesn’t want to.) Leni: Come on Lily, you have to sleep. Lily: No!!! Luna: We know you don’t want to, but don’t you want us to help you? Leni: We’re worried for you. Lincoln: We will be there in your dream; we will help you stop this creature from haunting your dreams. Lana: We can do it together, trust us. (Lily was still unsure.) Luna: I know what will make you sleep (reveals her acoustic guitar), a short lullaby. (Luna plays Lullaby music which puts Lily to sleep.) Lincoln: That lullaby worked, Lily’s asleep now. Lisa: Now to put this helmet on Lily. (Lisa puts the dreaming helmet on Lily’s head.) Lynn: It looks like that lullaby also put Leni to sleep. (Leni is shown to be asleep too.) Lori: Leni… Leni… Leni wake up. (Leni wakes up.) Leni: Huh, what, is it breakfast time now? Lynn: No Leni, you just fell asleep from Luna playing the Lullaby song. Leni: Oh, then what’s the point of me waking up if it’s not morning yet? Lisa: Have you already forgotten, we have a mission to rid whatever or whoever haunts Lily’s dreams. Lana: Again, it is a tiger. Lisa: Now we wait for the dream to commence, just by the indication of the green light turning on. (The other kids wait for Lily’s dream to begin, and soon the green light on the machine goes on, implying that Lily is now dreaming.) Lisa: That’s our cue, everybody helmets on now. (The 9 kids put on the helmets.) Lisa: Everyone ready? Other Loud Kids: Ready!!! Lisa: Okay… Leni: Wait, this won’t hurt too much, would it? Lisa: You’re only going to feel some slight tickling. Now, going into Lily’s dream in 3, 2, 1… (Lisa presses the red button, activating all helmets allowing for the Loud kids to go into Lily’s dream.) LILY’S DREAM BEGINS (All the Loud kids open their eyes to see that they’re now in Lily’s dream.) Lisa: We’re here!!! Lori: So this is literally Lily’s dream world. Lynn: Yeah, it’s all colorful and sparkly. Lucy: Too colorful and sparkly if you ask me. Lola: Well I think Lily’s dream world looks wonderful. Leni: I totes love it here. Lincoln: But where’s… (Luna sees Lily.) Luna: There she is. (The nine kids see their sister Lily walking to them.) Lily: You all came, I’m so happy to see you. Lincoln: Lily, you can speak full sentences. Leni: Really, I didn’t know Lily can fully speak now. Lori: That is because we’re in a dream, Lily can’t fully speak yet. Lily: I may not speak as much words as I can in our world, but in our dreams, anything is possible, such as this. (A pair of wings appears on Lily’s back, and Lily starts flying.) Leni, Lynn, Lincoln, Lana, and Lola: WOAH!!! Luna: That is so rad. Lucy: I really wish I could have wings, ones that are similar to a bat that is, that’s what I want. (Lana sees something in the distance.) Lana: Whoa, hey, I can see some little buildings just over there. (The rest of the siblings see it too.) Lily: Oh, you mean that village over there. I can take you over there of you want. Lori: Well, this is your dream, you lead the way Lily. (Lily takes her siblings along to the village; they all arrive at the village where all of its citizens are different forms of bears. There are teddy bears, gummy bears, and robotic bears.) Red Gummy Bear: Hey, it’s Lily. Bears: Lily! / Hi Lily! / We’re so happy to see you! / Hello Lily! Lily: Hi everyone. Yellow Gummy Bear: Hello Lily, who are these people? Teddy Bear with Buttons: I’ve never seen them before. Lily: These are my siblings, I have 10 of them, but one of them is not here. Teddy Bear with Top Hat: So these are the siblings you’ve been talking about. Red Gummy Bear: Pleasure to meet you all, welcome to our village. Teddy Bear with Buttons: Great to meet people who are relatives of our leader. Lynn: Leader? Lily: That’s right! In this village, I’m their leader. Robotic Bear: Although Lily is the leader of our village, she cannot stay here for too long, as she can put is in peril when that creature of the storms attack. Lily: And with a present evil crawling around my dreams, my people have to be safe in my disappearance. (Some teddy bears dressed like guards and have spears appear, coming up to Lily.) Teddy Bear Guard Leader: Lily, we shall protect you once more from the terrible creature of storms. Lily: My guards are here, now we can leave this village, and keep it safe. Bear People, I will return. (Lily leaves the village, and so do her siblings and the teddy bear guards, the walk looked to be really long when they came across a big empty courtyard with columns.) Leni: The whole walk looked really long, except, it didn’t feel like it. Lucy: It’s a dream; of course it didn’t feel that long. Lisa: I’d say our walk only lasted for approximately 5.7 seconds. Teddy Bear Guard Leader: It’s best for us to stop here for now. (The Loud kids and the teddy bear guards get themselves settled within the courtyard.) Lincoln: So Lily, this creature you’ve shown us… Lily: I kept seeing him for three nights in a row. I thought I won’t see him again after the first dream, but after three dreams, now I know that no matter what it is I dream about, he’s going to be there. Leni: Was that why you’re too scared to sleep, because of whatever creature it is that’s in your dreams? Lana: Which, I’m going to say it again, it is a tiger. Lily: I didn’t think to trust you all. I didn’t think you could really help me. But now you’re all here and I guess I can really trust you to do what you can to end my nightmare. Lana: You see, I told you that you can trust us to be here to help. Luna: Just like we said little sis’, we will help you, together. Lori: It’s what family does, you believe that, don’t you Lily? Lily: Yes, I do believe it. (Thunder can be heard, which frightens Lily.) Leni: Was that Lily’s stomach growling? she must be really hungry. Lily: (frightened) that was not me. (Thunder is heard again) Lily: He’s back, he’s found me again. Lynn: Who? (A giant storm cloud appears.) Teddy Bear Guard Leader: He’s coming this way, protect Lily. (The teddy bear guards attack the storm cloud, but the storm cloud is undeterred from their attacks, and attacks the teddy bear guards with lightning. The storm cloud comes down to the ground, revealing the legs and revealing the head, which are all of that of a tiger, revealing its full form.) Storm Tiger: GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Loud Siblings minus Lucy: (All gasp) Lucy: Gasp!!! Lisa: That creature Lily showed us in her drawing. Luna: It really is a tiger. Lana: A very big one too, I didn’t think it was this big. Storm Tiger: Lily, you have escaped from my grasp for the last time. This time, your soul will be mine. Lori: Lily’s soul? Lisa: Now hold it right there. You’ve been haunting Lily’s dreams for 3 consecutive nights just to try and take her soul? We must have you to know that you are a creature in a dream. You’d never be able to take souls of people who are dreaming. Storm Tiger: I know what I am, and you’re going to give me what I demand. Lola: You’re not taking anything from us, especially our baby sister, so unless you have any good reason why you want to, you better turn your... (The tiger shoots lightning from its body towards the Loud siblings. The Loud siblings quickly dodge the attack.) Lola: I stand corrected. Storm Tiger: Step aside!!! Lana: Make us!!! (The tiger runs forward to the Loud kids.) Lori: Keep that tiger away from Lily. Teddy Bear Guard Leader: Hit him with everything you got. (The Loud kids and the teddy bear guards fight the tiger as much as they can, but even with the combined forces of the Loud kids and the teddy bear guards, it wasn’t enough against the tiger.) Storm Tiger: HAHAHAHA!!! Pathetic! You dare to fight against me? Challenge the most powerful tiger of storms, who have haunted countless dreams of others? Lynn: You think we’ve taken enough? We can still kick your tail. (Lynn runs towards the tiger, only for the tiger to swing his paw at her, knocking Lynn to a wall.) Lynn: AAAAAAAHHH!!! (The rest of the Loud kids attack the tiger, only for the tiger to knock rest of them off of him.) Lily: SISTERS!!! Lincoln!!! (Lily flies to Lincoln.) Storm Tiger: Now, no more running away, your soul is mine Lily. Lincoln: That’s it, we can’t do anything else. Oh Lily, we did all the best we could to help you, but we can’t do enough. Lily: But you can, remember when I said you can do anything possible in a dream? Lincoln: (realizes) Of course, if I can just think hard enough… (Then Lincoln changes into a mechanical figure. The tiger attacks Lincoln and Lily with his lightning attack, but Lincoln counters the tiger’s attack with light, which temporarily blinds the tiger. The other 8 Loud sisters look at Lincoln in shock.) Lana and Lola: WHOA!!! Luna: Dude!!! Lynn: Amazing!!! Lily: Anything in a dream is possible. Lincoln: Just use your imagination. Lori: Our imagination. (Lori thinks hard, and then she is seen in clothing similar to a soldier’s uniform.) Lori: Like this? (Then Lori holds a mini-gun with the name “Bobby” written on its ammo casing.) Lily: Yeah, you got it!!! (Then Lori shoots the mini-gun at the tiger. The tiger gets more angered and uses a lazer eye attack on Lori. Before hitting Lori, Lynn grabs Lori by running at a very fast speed.) Lynn: Got ya! Lori: Thanks Lynn. (Large speakers appear behind Luna, and a double-neck guitar appears in front of her.) Luna: Time to turn the music up to the max. (Luna causes a loud sound wave from the speakers, weakening the tiger. Lola summons a group of unicorns.) Lola: UNICORNS, ATTACK!!! (The unicorns follow Lola’s command, attacking the tiger.) Lana: MUDSLIDE!!! (Lana’s mudslide splashes the tiger. The tiger then makes a hurricane attack, attempting to deter Luna, Lana, and Lola, but then Lynn stops his attack by running very fast towards his front paws and tripping him. Lynn then runs up to the tiger’s head, and simultaneously punches him 10 times per second. The tiger stops this by unleashing a tornado to suck Lynn.) Lynn: Oh, NOT GOOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! (Before Lynn could get sucked into the tornado, Lucy, who has bat wings, flies towards Lynn, saving her.) Lucy: I did say I wanted wings of a bat, and now I have wings. Storm Tiger: RRRRRAAAAAAAHHH!!! (The tiger swings his paws at Lynn and Lucy, but every swing misses. Then a magic whip hits the tiger.) Storm Tiger: (Roar in pain) Leni: Bad tiger in a cloud, bad tiger. (Leni whips the tiger more times.) Storm Tiger: (More roaring in pain) GGGGRRRRRR!!! (The tiger begins to shoot hail all aimed at Leni. Leni cowers until all the hail stops while still in midair. Lisa is shown with a big brain, controlling all the hail in midair.) Lisa: With my brain at triple the size, I can control your storms. (Lisa deflects all hail towards the tiger. The tiger then tries to attack Lisa with lightning, but Lisa redirects them all at the tiger.) Lori: Well let’s not stand here, KEEP FIGHTING. (The rest of the Loud siblings kept fighting the tiger with their attacks: Lincoln with light, Lori with a minigun, Leni with a magic whip, Luna with a double-neck guitar, Lynn with running speed, Lucy with flying speed, Lana with mudslides, Lola with unicorns, and Lisa with telekinesis. The tiger finally had enough, and then…) Storm Tiger: (Roars loudly) (The tiger causes a shock wave by pounding his paws to the ground, knocking all loud kids to the walls, and causing them to revert to their original selves, all except Lily.) Storm Tiger: All of you… have now… got… in my way… of MY PLAN… LONG… EENNOOOOUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!! No more now, Lily’s soul is mine. Lily: Then come and take me, I’m not afraid of you anymore. Lola: No, Lily you can’t. Luna: We can still take this guy on. Storm Tiger: YOU’RE ALL NOT OF MY CONCERN, my concern is the souls of the people dreaming getting in the way of allowing me leave these awful dream worlds, and out to your world that only you seem to know, and now I am going to claim one, ONCE AND FOR ALL. Lily: THEN DO IT, I’M RIGHT HERE. Lily’s Siblings: LILY!!! (The tiger leaps towards Lily. Lily flies out of the tiger’s way, causing the tiger to hit his head on a column that Lily was in front of.) Storm Tiger: GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! AAAAAAWWWW!!! My face! Lily: You take that. (The tiger then sees the column breaking and starts falling down toward him.) Storm Tiger: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (The tiger gets crushed by the column. The Loud kids all gather around to Lily, who flies to them.) Lincoln: Lily!!! Leni: You had us all worried there. Lynn: We thought you’d be gone for sure. Lily: But I’m still here, and that tiger will never take my soul. Lori: And what also matters that you’re still in one piece. (The tiger crawls out of the knocked-over column, and groans in pain.) Storm Tiger: How… were… you… all… able… to… defeat… me? You’re… all… just… a bunch of… kids. Lori: We are not just kids… Luna: We are family. Lily: You will never take over my dreams, this is where my nightmares stop, and I know my siblings will all be there for me if it starts again. We’re done with you now; leave my dreams, and never comeback. Storm Tiger: Foolish child, you think to be done with me, but I am not done with you, I WILL NEVER BE DONE HAUNTING YOU AS LONG AS I’M ALIVE. (Roars) (The tiger lets out an explosion of lightning from his mouth, and aims at Lily.) Lily’s Siblings: LILY!!! (Then Lily is illuminated in a light purple aura, and starts shooting a light purple beam against the tiger’s lightning attack, but it’s lightning attack is too powerful and is slowly coming up towards Lily.) Lily: I can’t take him down myself, he’s too strong. Lori: You’re not alone Lily. Lynn: You have us. Luna: Your oldest siblings. Lincoln: We can win this, TOGETHER. Lana and Lola: YEAH!!! (The other Loud Kids become illuminated in the auras of their respective colors, and one by one they each shoot out a beam in their respective colors, all aimed at the tiger’s lightning attack.) Storm Tiger: GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! Lori: With help for our baby sister, you will no longer try to hurt Lily in her dreams ever again. Lily: Time to wipe you out of my dreams, FOREVER. (The 10 beams are shot further to the tiger.) Storm Tiger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! (The tiger is disintegrated into dust-sized pieces.) LILY’S DREAM ENDS (The Loud kids wake up after exiting Lily’s dream, and they take off the helmets.) Loud Siblings: (gasps.) Lucy: Gasp!!! Lincoln: We did it. Leni: We defeated that scary tiger thing. (The Loud kids begin cheering, and Lily wakes up from her dream.) Lily: Hahahah, Ti- ger bye bye!!! Luna: That’s right baby sis, your nightmare is finally over. Lynn: That means no more of that nasty storm tiger. (Lynn takes Lily’s drawing of the storm tiger.) Lynn: Let’s rip it together. (Both Lynn and Lily tear the storm tiger drawing in half.) Lily: Yeahahah!!! (Then Lily rips the half of the drawing into two more halves, and Lynn does the same. Later the drawing was ripped further into shreds, and all the shreds of the drawing were thrown to the trash.) Lincoln: (To the viewers) With that tiger in Lily’s dreams gone, that means no more nightmares for Lily, and the rest of us can finally have good night sleep. I cannot believe what I saw with my own eyes, but it’s all over now. (yawns) Speaking of sleep, I think I’m going to have a long one. (The Loud sisters are seen at the living room, re-enacting what happened in Lily’s dream. Luan returns home from the hospital with a cast on her left arm and another on her right leg.) Luan: What did I miss? Lori: Oh not too much, let’s just say we gotta catch you up on what happened during your absence. (The re-enacting continues on. Later nighttime has approached, and Lily dreams again where she returns to the village.) LILY’S DREAM BEGINS AGAIN Red Gummy Bear: There she is, the one who has slain the storm tiger. Lily: With that horrible creature now gone, I can be able to watch over you all once more. Teddy Bear Guard Leader: Fellow bear citizens rejoice. (All the bears cheer for Lily. Outside of Lily’s dream, Lily can be seen in her crib, finally sleeping in peace.) THE END Happy Halloween Everybody!!! References *Luna's line "We are family" is a reference to the song of the same name by "Sister Sledge." *Lincoln taking the form of a mechanical being and having the ability to control light is a reference to the character Takanuva from "Bionicle." *Lori wears the same uniform from the episode "No Guts, No Glori" when fighting against the storm tiger. *The unicorns summoned by Lola are meant to be similar to the "warnicorns" from "Star vs the Forces of Evil." Category:Episodes